


Reflections

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Other, Story: The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Notes: he is fifteen, I understand, and probably very developed in mind, since his body has been circumscribed in action….He rushed forward and threw his arms round his neck with the abandon of a loving girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Holmes watched his own reflection in the window. He rarely pitied anyone, but Jacky worried him.

A year at sea could cure him. Perhaps the boy would learn how a lad should act. Perhaps he wouldn’t return at all. Such things happened. The boy wasn’t strong, and his manner was odd enough to attract problems. Hopefully, he wouldn’t kill anyone.


End file.
